wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Twaptain/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Yummy Yummy" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Big Red Car" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wake Up Jeff!" It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword-1996Photo.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" song clip TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledance!" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheAudience.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the audience TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheTennisBallChase4.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Tennis Ball Chase" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" Lilly70.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Lilly" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Time" 1998 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Big Show" concert GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy!-1998Live.JPG|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Australia's Wonderland concert TheWigglesinSpearhead-Rollerskate.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Spearhead: Food for the Mases" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandStretchtheClown.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Stretch the Clown TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Toot Toot!" DrivingtheBigRedCar5.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "A Day With the Wiggles"" ThePuppetWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Puppet Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggles World" TV Series TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleFood.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Food" TreasureHunt.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Counting and Numbers" Dancing13.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Dancing" DressingUp(Episode)17.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Dressing Up" YourBody2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Your Body" Safety9.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Safety" Storytelling58.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Storytelling" Friends17.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Friends" Hygiene57.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Hygiene" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggly Big Show" end credits Manners3.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Manners" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatRadioCityMusicHall.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Radio City Music Hall TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonTheTodayShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "The Today Show" TheWiggles-It'saLongWaytotheTop.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "It's a Long Way to the Top" music video TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheChristmasFairy14.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Christmas Fairy" electronic storybook TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2001.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2001 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Safari" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Bay" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Playhouse Disney PlayhouseDisney(Song).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Playhouse Disney" music video TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonYesDear.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Yes Dear" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Space Dancing" (CGI) TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Space Dancing" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandJoeyFatone.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Joey Fatone TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Walt Disney World TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordPlushToys.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword plush toys LetThereBePeaceonEarth.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword singing "Let There Be Peace on Earth" on "Carols in the Domain" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggly Safari Show" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Top of the Tots" FeelingChirpy-GoodMorningAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Good Morning Australia" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TakeaTripOutontheSea-LullabyVersion.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Take a Trip Out on the Sea" lullaby music video TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Santa's Rockin'!" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheRockFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Rock Family TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Carols in the Domain" WiggleGroove(Episode)4.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series MakingPies29.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Sailing Around the World" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Wiggly Animation Where'sJeff?-Santa'sRockin'Concert3.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Santa's Rockin'!" RainyDay(Episode)PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheWigglesandLittleCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles and Little Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglesWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Wiggles World Bigredcarride.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at the Big Red Car Ride Bigredcarride2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on the Big Red Car Ride TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Little Rock Live" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at the Sydney Entertainment Centre TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Wigglehouse RacingtotheRainbow-Let'sSavetheCaptain.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on the S.S Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonIsland.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on island FruitSalad-WaltDisneyWorldLive.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Walt Disney World TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTheSeinfieldFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Seinfield family TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheBroderickFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Broderick family TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandWhoopiGoldberg.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Whoopi Goldberg TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglyPlayCenter.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Wiggly Play Center TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledancing!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2007.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on ABC TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonDorothy'sRosyTeaCupRide.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Dorothy's Rosy Tea Cup Ride" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Getting Strong" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWhiteWaterWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at White Water World TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Pop Go the Wiggles" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandFitz.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Fitz TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonRedNoseDay2008.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Red Nose Day 2008 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandDeniseRichards.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Denise Richards TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandLogan.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Logan the blue-eyed koala OldDanTucker3.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatSixFlags.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword AngelofHarlem.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Spicks and Specks" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-LiveCinemaTrailer2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in live cinema trailer TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Big Big Show" TheChickenWalk.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Go Bananas!" QuackQuack-2009Performance.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2009 HaveaLaugh!-WigglyWaffle.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Wiggly Waffle TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'PopcornTrailer.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Big Big Show in the Round" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTheO'HurleyFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the O'Hurley family TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTheSwansonFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Swanson family TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheMcCordFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the McCord family TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Let's Eat!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2010.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2010 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2010Clip.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2010 (Notice that Brad is the Red Wiggle.) TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandRyanParker.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Ryan Parker TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Australia Day" concert special TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Ukulele Baby!" QuackQuack-iTunesLive.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "iTunes Live" HaruGaKita-2011Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Haru Ga Kita" 2011 video TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2011.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Allen, Texas video clip TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "It's Always Christmas With You" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Powerhouse Museum TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandPaulField.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Paul Field TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Look Both Ways" Volkswagen music video TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Surfer Jeff" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Royal Botanic Gardens TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Manly Beach TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinItaly.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Italy TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2012.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Surfer Jeff" promo picture TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatDreamworld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Dreamworld TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonToday.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Today" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrongLiveinConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Getting Strong" concert The7WigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The 7 Wiggles and Captain Feathersword RedNoseDay2012.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Red Nose Day 2012 video clip TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" deleted scene TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonGoodDayLA.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Good Day LA" TheWigglesMeetTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra!-AdvertClip.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Meet the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra" advert clip TheWiggles'Celebration!USATourAdvert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" USA tour advert TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatHughesSpaldingChildren'sHospital.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Hughes Spalding Children's Hospital TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandNickHutchinson.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Nick Hutchison TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordon7News.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "7 News" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra The7WigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonGoodDayLA.jpg|The 7 Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Good Day LA The7WigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatDreamworld.jpg|The 7 Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Dreamworld FollowTheLeader-TheMorningShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "The Morning Show" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" The7WigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The 7 Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Carols in the Domain" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2013.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2013 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveStudio.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off!" concert TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandJeffFatt.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Jeff TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandMurray.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Murray TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Furry Tales" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFaceTeaserTrailer.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Pumpkin Face" teaser trailer TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!ConcertAdvert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off!" concert advert TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWantirnaSouth.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Watirna South TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off!" concert TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Pumpkin Face" TheZombieWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.png|The Zombie Wiggles and Captain Feathersword RhythmicBeats.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries7.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series end credits TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Go Santa Go!" Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries